Many different types of water riding boards and devices currently exist. Some existing single boards allow a rider to be towed behind a boat or jet ski. The width of such boards requires one to ride with feet in a front to back position according to the direction of travel. This is the traditional standing and riding position on a single board. Surf boards, wakeboards and skate boards have relied on this technique for many years. Other prior art devices such as water skis allow for riding in a forward-facing direction with a side-by side foot configuration; however, these devices employ the use of a separate element (e.g. a ski) for each foot. Other solutions such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,000 provide a single board that may be operated in a forward facing direction while standing with feet in a side-by-side configuration.
Applicant has recognized that existing solutions suffer a variety of drawbacks related to stability, maneuverability and ease of use. Though the water recreation industry offers many different types of water riding boards and devices, known devices still require a physical capacity or large learning capacity that prevent many riders from achieving full use and enjoyment of these products. Many users are often limited in their experience with current water sports devices due to physical limitations of size and weight, lack of upper body strength, coordination, or athletic prowess. Moreover, the movement and position required to ride standing up on a traditional wakeboard or water skis is often awkward, uncomfortable, or unmanageable for many potential water sport participants. The process of getting to a standing position on existing water recreation devices is a physically strenuous process, utilizing great amounts of upper body strength. Some potential users such as very large individuals, like football players, are unable to participate in this popular activity.
A need thus exists for an improved water recreation device that does not suffer the drawbacks of existing solutions.